MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FEANGIRL GETS HER WISH
by My Chemical Romance FanGirl
Summary: A girl name Rose gets the best birthday gift of her life! plz leave coments if you want me to make more MCR fan fics!


One day a 17 year old girl named Rose was reading a magazine about up coming rock concerts. As Rose continued flipped throw the magazines in her room, Rose's room was painted completely black and all over her walls there was posters there were at least 20 My Chemical Romance posters. There was a small desk with a laptop on it and the laptop was open and the screen saver was My Chemical Romance and there was My Chemical Romance CD'S scatted all over her desk her bed had a black blanket and her pillows said "MCR ROCKS" and if you don't know MCR stands for My Chemical Romance. Rose her mom called, "Rose come down for dinner!" Rose walked down stairs with the magazine in her hand, Rose is a thin girl who is about 5 feet 6inches Rose has long black hair that went right past her shoulders there is blue streaks in her long black hair, her eyes are a really bright green however did she get green eyes that's what she always thinks because her parents both have brown eyes, Rose was wearing super tight black skinny jeans with rips in them and her shirt was a 3 cheerers for sweet revenge MCR shirt that she bought from the MCR web site. Rose sat down at the dinner table with head phones in her ears and she was readied the magazine her head phones were turned up as loud as they could go blasting I'm not okay ( I promise) as Rose is reading her mom puts a plate of food in front of her, the plate has chicken on it. Rose looks at the plate and says "no thanks not hungry right now!" Then Rose jumped up from her seat and said " oh my god there is a MCR concert in are town I have to go to that concert!" Then Rose's mom asked "Rose you can go as long as you have the money to by tickets." Rose said " okay okay i will go buy the tickets there $53 for front row sets and I have $53 so I will go buy the tickets!" Rose walked up stairs to her computer and bought the tickets. A week later she got her tickets in the mail in a small box she opened the box and in side was her tickets and a back stage pass and a MCR shirt with a pic of Gerard, Frank, Mikey Ray and Bob and a note that said conjugations you are the 1000th person to buy MCR concert tickets! Rose ran around her room screaming "omg omg omg omg i am going to meat MCR omg omg omg omg!"the weeks pass and then the day of the concert comes she puts her MCR tee shirt on and then Rose got her MCR fingerless gloves she then put on her tight black skinny jeans with rips. Rose then grabbed her back stage pass and got in her car she went to the concert. When she was finally there she got out of the car and walked in side the concert building she gave the guy her ticket and then went to the front row to find a set that was empty weirdly there was a seat that said THIS SET IS FOR ROSE BLACK so Rose went to the seat and sat down. Then a the lights went off about 5 minutes later and then the curtains on the stage opened and then a huge beam of light showed up on the stage and it was shining right on Gerard and he said "Tonight we are singing all are songs for one very lucky fan Rose Black!" Rose's face turned bright red and seamed " I LOVE YOU GERARD!" the first song the preformed was I'm not okay then to the end the I never told you what I do for a living and so on. Gerard said " we are going to perform one last song and that song is the ghost of you so um could I have Rose Black come up on sate to help me sing please!" Rose stood up from her seat and went to the stage and Gerard put out his hand to help pull Rose up on stage, when Rose was on the stage the started to sing ghost of you. after a little while they where done singing then Gerard said " Thank you ever one of you for coming!" then he said to Rose " come back stage with us you have your pass its fine fallow us we don't bite!" Rose fallowed them back stage and to see the shock of her life there was a big banner that said happy 18th birthday Rose! As soon as rose read the banner they all seamed happy birthday! Rose said "how did you know it was my birthday?" Frank said "well um well okay so we asked your mom haha well happy birthday!" then Frank hugged her. Rose's face turned as bright res as possible then she got a hug and kiss from Gerard and she almost fainted. Rose said "I wish I never ever had to leave you guys!" Gerard hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear " run away with us your 18 you have the right to leave home when you want!" Rose said " oh my god yes I will I will never leave you ever!" Gerard then said to Rose " will you be my girlfriend there is not the biggest age difference between us I'm 22 and your 18 so will you be my girlfriend?" Rose said "I thought you would never ask yes I will be your girlfriend! I love you Gee so much!" Gerard then kissed Rose and then all they guys and Rose ate birthday cake, then they all got in the small van and Rose said " well lets just leave my car be hind hang on I have t tell my mom that I'm not coming home haha! Rose got out her phone and called her mom and said " mom I'm not coming home I am ruining a way with my MCR um well I left my car at the consort place you an have it just pick it up the keys are in it love you bye oh be for I get I am aloud to leave because I am 18 so ya its not kidnapping its my choice love ya bye" she hung up the phone be for her mom could say any thing. after a while Rose and Gerard where the only ones awake besides frank who was driving the van Gerard said " Rose I love you for ever and ever and ever and i want you to know I went to school with you for like 2 years I was that senior at your school who every body said I liked you well I did and I always have!" Rose said " oh my god that was you I always loved you to all ways oh my god Gee I love you so much!" as Frank drove on and on the night passed and Gee and Rose where falling asleep but be for they fell asleep they both said " I LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND ALL WAYS!" and then started to sing famous last words **"** _**now I know I cant make you stay but where's your heart but where's your heart but where's your and I know there's nothing I can say to change that part to change that to change... some many bright lights cast a shadow but can I speak well is it hard understanding why in incomplete a life that's so demanding I get so week a love that's so demanding I cant speak I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay ill be forgiven..."**_ then thee was silence the had both fallen asleep saying that last line Frank said to him self " how sweet true love" well that's where the story ends for now!


End file.
